Immediate Fire
by BlaqueDragons
Summary: Blaise(M)Ginny. Ginny needs a job, Mr. Zabini is looking for a new servant for Blaise. Maybe they'll get along... "Sickening? Yes. Effective? HELL yes."


**Immediate Fire**

**

* * *

**

**BD**: Wow...just...wow...I haven't been here for, what? Three years??? DAMN! Hehe, well, I've read some amazing stories. One of them being a Draco/Ginny one called "My Angel" by a great author named Krispykreme1468. So if you enjoy Draco/Ginny (Which I _know_ not all of you do), then I'd recommend the story

Well, anyways, it's been almost 3 years since I've been here. Due to the fact that this site does not allow us to put in CYOA's or Insert-You's...

sigh Oh well, this place still has some awesome fanfics Hehe...

Mwuahahaha! YES! It's OFFICIAL! Blaise Zabini is indeed a MALE! w00t! Thank god...sighs in relief ; My last CYOA featured him as a guy... ...

Well, since I've found out that Blaise was really a guy, I was searching around for Blaise/Ginny or Blaise/Hermione ones. I haven't found many, but some.

And usually it's feme-slash or I'm just not interested. ; And if you guys know me, I'm not exactly a big fan of slash/feme-slash/yaoi/yuri. Hehe...I have _no_ problem with people who _do_ like it though.

ONWARD TO VICTORY!...or maybe just the story...

**Summary**: Blaise Zabini. That's my name. Best friend of Draco Malfoy (Believe me, I'm _actually _afriend...but I must say, I am _NOT_ gay), second hottest guy in Hogwarts, and I have no heart in me. That's correct. Nothing wrong about that. Except that last part...especially when a certain red-headed muggle-lover puts the "blaze" in my summer...and I'm not saying that's a good thing either. Especially when she's in the form of a servant...Ginny/Blaise

* * *

Chapter One  
A _WEASLY_?!

* * *

Oh please, someone save me from the undying boredom of my father's damned speech... 

I see his lips moving, but I _literally _can _only_ hear him say "Blah, blah, blah. Yada, yada, yada, yada."

It's killing me on the inside, and torturing me on the outside.

A stray strand of my coal black hair fell in my face. I blew at it to get it out of the way, my dark brown eyes glimmering dully as usual.

Nothing could exactly get my attention, except love-making...but that's a different story.

It's the fact that my father only makes my attention and admiration of him drop from zero to negative twenty-five. And I do believe I'm quite serious...

"Blaise will soon be the heir of a fortune of money. Of course, do you expect less from _my _son?"

I almost sneer. He talks like I'm _his_ possession.

HELLO!

I've got a life too _father_ (Please note the extremity of the sarcasm in this word), unlike a certain nobody I know.

Hmm...

Wonder who _that_ could be...oh, what do you know? I'm looking straight at my father! What a coincidence.

I smirked slightly and ran my fingers through my dark hair.

Can I be more perfect? Ha! I think not.

Well, anyways, I believe my father was talking about how my new servant was going to arrive soon...or something like that...

...don't give me that look! It's not like _YOU _ever pay attention 100 to your father when he's talking to you. It's like that old saying. It goes in one ear and comes out the other.

"Blaise...Blaise...Blaise?" My father waved his hand in front of my face and I snapped back into reality (Which pretty much sucks, by the way...), looking at him with a bored expression plastered on my face.

"Well, I was just saying that, maybe, you should get a real girlfriend. You dump each of those other girls after the first week. It's amazing you get dates anymore." He said.

Incredible...

Even after all this time, they don't figure out that all I do with them is fuck them (Or shag them...either way, it means practically the same thing).

"Yes father."

"Dear, you haven't touched your food yet.." My mother said, a worried tone in her voice.

I looked down at the steak, mashed potatoes, and some vegetables that I haven't even poked at with my fork (You know, just in case it comes alive and wants to eat me...).

"Are you alright, love?" She asked again.

"I'm fine mother. I'm just not that hungry tonight. May I be excused?" I asked in the most polite manner I could. Sickening? Yes. Effective? HELL yes.

My mother smiled. "Of course dear. Go on." She waved me off with a gesture of her hand.

I stood from my chair, my black robes (Not school robes you dumbasses) flowing behind me as I walk up four flights of stairs.

Reaching the last floor; the top floor, I walked towards my room.

I reached into my pocket and took the key to my room, unlocking it and walking inside.

My room was exquisite (No, not in the princess way, with dancing fairies prancing around the room with pink ballerina outfits, while they throw white flowers around...now that I think about it...that's both disturbing and kind of scary...).

It was extremely large, larger than I'd ever need it to be, while the walls were painted dark, dark green. The carpet was fur-like and a solid black color.

From the ceiling, hung a large chandelier with dragon scales glittering around the candles (Enchanted to be lit until I tell them too of course) that lit up the whole of the room.

I was tired.

Especially after today. Liona Shiwu sure is a handful.

I smirked as I remembered this morning.

I fucked her and then dumped her. So what if she cried?

Woman's tears are but fake calls for pity. Heh, they only hold us men down.

But she did shag well, I have to admit that much.

I smirked again as I took my black and red towel, bringing it into my bathroom and sighed. I looked at the mirror as it reflected me.

What I saw was an eighteen year-old teenager with short, spiky black hair and dark, dark brown eyes (Which was usually mistaken for red when touched by the light).

I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing. I was attractive, it's that simple.

My mom thought I was her little prince, my father thinks I'm the ruler of the world all of a sudden because I'm his son, girls in school date me even though they know my reputation, and I'm Draco Malfoy's only real friend.

You know, he isn't too bad once you get to know him. Though he is just as worse as I.

It's weird though. Knowing that I'm not the worse out there. But it's also comforting...in it's own little...weird...twisted...kind of way...

I sighed and took my shower.

The warm water sliding off my body was nice...I wanted to stay like this forever...

That is, until my bastard of a father knocked hard on the door, yelling at me.

"BLAISE! Hurry up! Your new servant is here!" He shouted.

I growled and got out, drying myself quickly.

I put on a black t-shirt with the words "BURN!" in red with a fire-ball behind it and quickly jumped into some baggy forest green pants. My hair, I didn't really care for at the moment.

What I care about is getting my new servant fired. Heh...So fun...

I smirked as I opened the door, stepping outside.

My dark brown eyes connected with pair of icy blue ones.

I felt a slight pang in my chest - But it wasn't exactly a nice one...it was somewhat uncomfortable and painful.

I felt a low growl in my throat and glared at the fragile looking girl in front of me.

Pathetic...

_She_ was the servant that was supposed to _please_ me? Well...I doubt my parents know I'm actually using them to please me...but that's not the point.

She'll probably run away crying to her mommy because I was mean to her. Ha!

Boy this day was going to be fun...

"Blaise, this," My father said, gesturing to the red-headed girl. "Is Ginerva Weasly. She will be working for you for the next two years." He said to me.

Hmm...

Wait...

A...

A...

Did he...

Did he say...?

A _WEASLY_?!

* * *

**BD**: --; That was WAY too short...sighs uu; I don't exactly know what Blaise looks like...soooooo...XD . Ehehehehe... 


End file.
